


Sway

by atlanxic



Series: Slice of Heaven [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Other, nonhuman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: Five careful kisses





	1. Ease into it

-1-

When Ash comes through the door, Rory is in the living room, raptly watching what seems to be the shopping channel. Ash pries off his shoes and places them on their rack. He shrugs off his jacket as he strolls towards Rory. On impulse, he leans down and kisses their cheek.

They touch their cheek where he kissed it and look at him. "What was that about?"

"It's just a greeting," he replies nonchalantly.

"Oh, alright," Rory says. "Should I be doing that when I meet people?"

"No, no," Ash replies quickly. "it's because we live together."

"I see," Rory says pensively, but they don't push the matter.

Ash makes a habit of it.

-2-

When Rory and Ash get back to Ash's apartment, it's been dark for an hour already, and the streetlights just barely cut through the growing fog. Its damp tendrils chill their fingertips, but Ash hasn't been paying it any mind, caught up in discussion about the mechanics of flight.

Ash has been bullshitting his way through the conversation, having little memory of his high school physics class, but Rory is curious and eating up his every word. He pauses in his rambling explanations to pull his keys out of his pocket and open the door.

Rory tumbles through the door close after him, eager to get out of the chill night air. Though it rarely gets truly cold in this part of California, Rory has no tolerance for it whatsoever. They wait for Ash to get his shoes off, but they don't remove their own, opting instead to wrap their arms around his waist. They bury their face in his collar, their breath hitting warm against the skin showing beyond his unbuttoned shirt.

He wraps his arms tight around their shoulders and laughs quietly. "Are you really that cold?"

"You're wearing long sleeves!" they complain, looking up at him.

"I would have bought something for you had you asked," he replies. Their faces are very close together.

"You already spend so much money on me though," Rory complains, and it is true.

But he'll get his money's worth.

"Don't worry about it," he says, with a practiced smoothness, "I want you to live comfortably."

Rory gazes at them, brows knit together like they're thinking deeply. Their lips pout just slightly. Ash doesn't quite avoid the temptation to kiss them.

They startle in his grasp.

"Was that not ok?" Ash asks. Their wide eyes answer his question, but he still hopes for something else.

"I think," Rory starts hesitantly, "that I am not what you're looking for."

"And what is it that makes you think you know better than I do what I'm looking for?" Ash replies harshly, and then winces internally. He doesn’t want to scare them off.

"Sorry," Rory says timidly, untangling themself from Ash's grasp and leaning down to pull off their sandals.

"No, I'm sorry as well," Ash says, knowing as he says it that the apology falls shallow.

-3-

Ash has been hunched over his notes at the kitchen bar for hours, and knows he'll be here for hours yet. He considers drinking another cup of coffee, but a glance at the pot reveals that he's already downed the last of it. And no matter how tired he is, he knows that drinking more than a pot a day would be bad for him. He'll manage.

Some time later-- the night sky outside the windows refuses to say how much-- Rory comes padding softly into the living room.

"You're still studying?" they ask, sounding worried.

"It's exam week," Ash says, without looking up from his notes.

"It's 4am," Rory says. "You need to sleep."

"I need to memorize these procedures," Ash replies.

"You need to sleep," Rory says, more firmly. They pull on his arm.

Ash looks at them. Their delicate mouth is set in determination.

He weighs his options. He knows the basics of what's been covered, it's not like he ever misses class. But going over it one more time would help, if he could focus. The lack of caffeine is starting to hit him. And Rory doesn't look like they'll give up easily.

"Give me a kiss," he says, "and then I'll go to bed for a couple hours."

Rory narrows their eyes at him for a moment, and then lets go of his arm. For a moment, Ash thinks they're going to reject the idea, and he'll have to commit to pulling an all-nighter.

"Fine," they say. Ash smiles, and sets down his highlighter before standing up from the stool he had been perched on for the past several hours.

He cups their cheek gently, and leans down to kiss them. Their lips are sealed, but they don't pull away. He supposes that's enough, for tonight. He takes his time, thumb stroking their cheek as his lips caress theirs.

When he pulls away, they take a half step backwards. "Go to bed!" they repeat.

"Of course," he replies, and heads towards his room. It takes no time at all for exhaustion to overtake him.

-4-

Rory is still a bit damp when they come through the door, smiling ear to ear.

"How was your first surfing lesson?" Ash asks, although he can already tell the answer.

"It was fantastic!" Rory replies excitedly. They slip their sandals off and come into the kitchen. They give Ash a kiss on the cheek, standing tip-toe to do it, and Ash instinctively rests his hand on their waist, fingers finding the bare skin between shirt and shorts with practiced ease.

"The instructor says I'm a natural," Rory carries on, and today, they don't slide out of Ash's grasp right away. "She says I'll be a pro surfer in no time."

"I'll have to come watch you," Ash replies, trying to sound warm.

"Not yet though!" Rory exclaims. "I want you to see me at my best." Ash's attention is drawn to a drop of water sliding down Rory's neck.

"Let me know when you're ready then," he replies absently.

Rory glances away, and Ash knows they're about to flit off, engage in something else, but he isn't quite ready to let go. He curls his arm closer around their waist, pulling them closer. They look at him, wide blue eyes, lips just slightly parted, like they're about to say something.

Ash leans down and kisses them. Their lips are just slightly chapped right now. They don't pull away, but they go still for a moment. Ash shifts his lips against theirs, and contemplates the risks of pushing it farther. He doesn't want to scare them off.

But their soft breath against his mouth drives him wild. Their smooth sunkissed skin, barely covered by a loose tank top and jean shorts. Their hand, tentative on his shoulder.

Ash lifts his own hand to Rory's cheek. He lets his tongue flick across their lips. They taste like the ocean, like cheap vanilla chapstick, like something else he can't quite place. Their fingers curl against his shoulder, and he can't tell if they're thinking about pushing him away or just fidgeting.

It can't be considered struggling though, he decides. He lets his hand rest firm against their jawline, fingers getting damp from their still-wet hair. He kisses them deeper. He opens his eyes, just slightly, but Rory's eyes stay tightly closed, guarded by long blond lashes.

They're unbearably cute. Ash's hand on their waist slides farther up their shirt, fingers ghosting across their back. They shiver, just slightly. Ash licks their lower lip, and then pulls back, letting just an inch of space to come between them.

Rory opens their eyes slowly. They look nervous, yes, but not afraid. No longer the deer in the headlights they had been the first time Ash had kissed them. They offer a shaky smile.

"Come to my room with me," Ash says, and it's a request, not an order, but good lord does he wish he could make it an order.

"I shouldn't," Rory replies, glancing towards the living room. Ash is about to ask what they mean, but they continue without needing prompting. "You should do that sort of thing with someone you love."

"I love you," Ash says, automatically.

Rory looks at him with stern determination. "No you don't," they state.

Ash hadn't expected that reaction, and his hesitation in responding is enough of a gap for Rory to slide out of his grasp. They walk out of the room, and that's the end of that.

Ash, just horny enough to be uncomfortable, stands in the kitchen, trying to puzzle out what just happened. The dishes he had been planning to put away sit forgotten in the sink as he walks slowly to his room.

-5-

Ash finds Rory in the beach's changerooms. "You were amazing," he exclaims. Rory, still just pulling on their tank top, turns around beaming.

"Yeah?" they ask.

"I would never have guessed you just started a few months ago," Ash replies, approaching until he's right in their space. To his surprise, it's Rory that closes the remaining distance between them. They brace their hands against his shoulders and pull him down for a kiss.

"Thank you," Rory says, forehead to forehead with him. "It's all thanks to you."

"I'm happy to help," Ash replies, and kisses them again. They hesitate, stiffen for a moment.

But as his lips slide against theirs, his hands slowly landing on their waist, they let go of their tension, and kiss back. When Ash licks against their lips, they open their mouth, just slightly. His hands tighten against their waist, and they gasp quietly. Ash feels excitement course through him. 

He pulls back just slightly, and then kisses their neck instead. They make a quiet sound, and Ash can't tell if they're getting into it or objecting.

But then their hands are pushing firmly against his shoulders, their body arching away from his grasp. "Not here," they complain.

Ash steps back and out of their space, obliging. "At home, then?" he asks, hopeful.

Rory doesn't reply. They pick up their towel from the bench and go back to drying their hair. But it's not a refusal.


	2. Jump in

+1+

Ash waits until Rory has their sandals off, but no longer. He hugs them from behind, placing gentle kisses at the back of their neck. They stiffen slightly, but relax after a minute. They put their hands over his and pull his arms open just enough to allow them to turn around to face him.

They look up at him, and they seem shy, but not afraid. Finally. Ash tightens his arms around their petit waist and kisses them. Rory hesitantly kisses back. Their sea-chapped lips shift slightly against Ash's, and Ash thinks he's never been so excited. His fingers curve against their lower back and it's so tempting to move them lower, to touch Rory's ass, but he shouldn't. Not yet.

Their hands, as usual, are braced against his shoulders. Their hands tighten in his shirt as he licks their lips. They open their mouth, just slightly, and Ash pushes his tongue into their mouth. Feels the dull edges of their teeth, the wetness of their tongue.

He pulls away, just slightly. They half-open their eyes to look at him. There's a flush across their sunkissed cheeks. Ash kisses them on their cheek, and then their jawline, and then their neck, just below their ear. They stay carefully still, allowing his actions.

"Shall we take this to my room?" Ash asks, and it's still not an order, but he doesn't know what he'll do if they refuse.

But he has nothing to worry about. "Alright," Rory replies, the end of the word trailing off as if there was more they were going to say, and Ash pauses for a moment. But they leave it at that.

Ash takes their hand in his as he leads them down the hall to his bedroom. They hold tight to his hand.

Once they’re through the doorway, he tries to let go of their hand, but they won't allow it. He decides that that's fine, too. He sits on the edge of his bed and pulls them towards him. They allow themself to be pulled into his space, allow him to kiss them again. They're more responsive to him, now. Their lips slide against his, their tongue tentatively touches his mouth. He smiles into the kiss, and brings his free hand up to tangle in their hair, still just a bit damp and stiff with salt water.

His tongue slides past their lips, into their mouth. It's an invasive action, but this too, they allow. A small sound catches in the back of their throat. Ash can feel his blood pumping with excitement. He can feel his body starting to react to what he's about to do.

He pulls his hand free of their hair and brings it down to their waist instead, pulling them closer as he leans back, until they're lying on top of him. The stiffness between his legs pokes at their hip, and they roll slightly away from it, until they're lying more beside him than on top of him.

But they're still close enough to kiss, still holding his hand. Their fingers lace between his and latch on tight, as if that one point is what's anchoring them. He squeezes their hand back, and kisses their neck. They make another small sound, barely more than a breath, but it's enough for Ash. He lets his teeth scrape against their flesh, and they make that sound again, not enough of anything to quite be called a moan.

He turns them over, placing one knee between their legs as he leans over them. They aren't hard like he is, but maybe they have different equipment. They haven't discussed it, and he hasn't felt like it would be appropriate to ask. Frankly, he doesn't care. They're the most attractive being he's ever met regardless.

To his surprise, they lean up to meet him when he kisses them again. They kiss back with a hint of desperation, maybe even something like eagerness. Ash is bubbling over with elation.

He has wanted this for so long.

He pulls back from them, and uses his free hand to push their tank top up over their chest, until it's bunched at their collarbone. Their chest is mostly flat, and perfectly smooth. They don't have nipples. Ash isn't entirely sure what to make of it. But he's very aroused, and Rory's strangely smooth chest isn't deterring him in the slightest.

He kisses the top of their chest, and then begins moving his mouth downwards. He bites gently at the fleshier part of their chest and they gasp slightly, their fingers tightening around his hand. He glances up at them, and they're watching him, bright blue eyes blown wide, mouth slightly open, slightly red from kissing.

He caresses their torso, fitting his hand against the curve of their waist, the rise of their chest, the plane of their stomach. He hadn't noticed at first, but their belly button is oddly shallow as well. He presses his index finger against it, but only for a moment.

He continues kissing down their body. They are entirely hairless, missing even the fine invisible hairs that most people have. He puts it out of his mind, driven half wild with lust, but he knows it will bother him later. His tongue slides against their ribs. His hand fits against the notch of their hip bone.

One handed, he unties their shorts. It's not difficult, but it takes him some concentration. So too, does pulling them down, although Rory obediently raises their hips to allow his doing so.

Finally, Ash sees them naked. And while he had been a bit surprised by their torso, this is something else entirely.

There simply isn't anything where their crotch should be.

They're staring at him, red-faced and expectant, and his cock is throbbing in his pants, ready to penetrate something. But there is nothing there. Like a doll for children, Rory's crotch is nothing but smooth skin. Curiously, Ash runs his finger along where he would imagine a slit might be. And as if there was something there to touch, Rory moans.

Ash stares, probably for a bit longer than he should.

"Ash?" Rory asks, starting to get shy.

"Ah, sorry," Ash shakes himself out of his surprise. He'll make do.

He strokes the area between Rory's legs again, and again Rory moans quietly. The sound alone, the vulnerability of it, sets his blood ablaze. Ash lets his hand slide farther back under Rory, not sure what to expect. There doesn't seem to be a hole there, either. He suppresses a million questions, and focuses on just one thing: how is he going to get off?

Stalling for time, he undoes his own pants. The button and fly are a bit more challenging to tackle one-handed than Rory's tied cord and elastic, but he manages. He pulls his cock free, resisting to moan at the touch of his own hand. Rory stares at it, their blush now extending to their shoulders. They're impossibly cute. Ash isn't quite sure what they are any more, but they're still absolutely fuckable. Somehow.

They cling to his hand like a lifeline. Carefully, he lifts their legs and closes them together. They stare up at him, curious and embarrassed in equal measure. Ash is standing now, with both Rory's ankles on his shoulder. Slowly, he presses his cock between their legs. They whimper quietly. He barely restrains himself from the same.

While it's not quite the same as fucking into a hole, being pressed between their thighs does feel very good. His dick throbs, lying atop where Rory's crotch should be. They squeeze their legs together, and Ash's hips jump forward without his permission. They don't seem to mind. They're still staring at him with their nervous doe eyes, still holding tight to his hand, which presses theirs against the mattress.

He thrusts against them again. They moan quietly. He does it again, and again, setting up a rhythm that he is sure must be too fast, but he can't help it. They're so cute, so vulnerable. Finally his.

His hips snap against theirs, and the sound of skin hitting against skin fills the room, almost unbearably lewd. Rory moans quietly, biting their lip and looking away from him. Sweat beads on their forehead. He leans over them, still fucking against their thighs. He groans. His grip on their hand tightens.

Their thighs tighten again, squeezing him harder. The space between them is damp with sweat and precum. "Rory," he murmurs, hoping for something, he's not sure what.

They look up at him again, and there are tears in the corner of their eyes, but their voice is desperately lustful when they call his name back, "Ash."

And hearing that is enough to push him over the edge. With an embarrassingly loud moan, he pushes his hips forward. His cum splatters over their stomach in bursts. They whine a bit, making eye contact with him as he rides out his orgasm, still twitching against them.

He has to close his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. He unwinds his arm from around their legs, and lets them fall back to the bed. Suddenly, standing is too much for him. He flops onto the bed beside them, breathing heavily.

When he opens his eyes again. Rory is still watching him. Their eyes are wide with curiosity. Glancing down their body and seeing it marked with his cum is almost enough to get him going again, but he's still seeing stars from the first round.

"Ash?" Rory says.

"Mm?" Ash replies. They're still holding hands, although both of them are clammy with sweat now.

"Was I good?" they ask.

"You were amazing," Ash replies intensely. They stare at him as if they're expecting more, but he can't quite think of the words.

They squeeze his hand, and a tear rolls down their cheek. "Thanks," they say, quietly. Ash, mostly asleep, barely hears them, and responds with a murmur.


End file.
